1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile terminal and corresponding method for capturing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform diverse functions such as data and voice communication functions, capturing photo or video images through a camera on the terminal, playing video or music files, playing games, recording voice messages, etc. Thus, mobile terminals have become multimedia players. However, because the mobile terminal is generally small in size, the user interface is also displayed with small size font, etc. This makes it difficult for the user to operate the mobile terminal. A user also now takes many photographs, but the user interface for operating the camera functions is limited in nature.